mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Asgard
The Fall of Asgard is a military engagement conducted by David and his Faction to kill Prometheus. Prelude Following Ragnarok; Prometheus took residence in Asgard and began to recreate the Protohuman race. He is able to use his powers as a Titan to recreate most of the racial groups of the Protohumans. David learns that Prometheus is one of the Key-bearers and decided to go after him to destroy the third key. David meets with the remnants of the Protohumans who reveals that they were able to survive the Great Division by going to the Realm of Olympus - he recruits them and tells them that he intends to kill Prometheus to save the world. They join David and begin the assault. the Battle David arrives with several war machines made using his powers and equipped with highly explosive materials. He uses them to destroy multiple structures in the city of Bladewind. He grabs a Minotaur and throws it into the statue of Loki as David's forces manage to fight off the Brotherhood of Prometheus. Several harpies claw several Dactyls to death while the Cyclops increases its size along with his baton and proceeds to smash several satyrs while a Centaur spears a minotaur as they proceed to battle with each other as David's forces continue to arrive in asgard. David makes his way through an empty street and is met with a swarm of Arachnimegas. He easily overpowers them as he makes his way through the city demolishing multiple structures before coming across several Lapiths. The battle carries own through the night as most of the city is left in ruin as he continues to approach the Capital of Asgard. David begins to dart for the capital as the battle carries on a few days. By the 5th of December; David's forces finally arrive in the capital and proceeds to continue the battle as parts of the ceiling of the castle comes crashing down upon David's forces as Arachne crashes through the roof in front of David and attempts to assault him. Arachne generates silk in order to trap David, but he simply flies upwards and grabs Arachne by the scruff of her hair, and throws her against a wall. Arachne switches her legs to the lower half of her spider body and begins climbing across rules as he uses his Faecal abilities, and proceeds to use it to create large spears and launch them at Arachne. He combines his Magnesium Manipulation with his Faecal Manipulation in order to create a spear out of Magnesium and Faecal matter. He continues to launch his spears - striking several columns while killing several giant spiders and Protohumans in the process. David manages to manipulate the Magnesium in his spears to caused them to combust resulting in the Volatile Bubble generated by the magic used by the Curetes to explode destroying most of the courtroom resulting in the front sections of the castle to collapse. David creates a sword and slashes her across the torso - mortally wounding her before killing her being impaling her through the back of head. He finally confronts Prometheus in Odin's Throne Room and a Harpy launches a barrage of feathers at the advancing army around the battlements while the centaurs use their magic to cause the feathers to explode. The battlements collapse with Prometheus' forces still advancing on it - sending them to their deaths. The gun towers begin to fall as the Centaurs and Harpies work together to chip away Asgard defences. David explains everything to Prometheus including what Loki told him, but Prometheus believes it is all lies and it leads to nothing but death and destruction. David is unconvinced by the words of Prometheus as Artemis shoots the Titan in the back - killing him. As a result; an asteroid begins to fall to Earth in Universe-00. Artemis uses her arrow destroy the asteroid and thus saves Earth's from the disasters. Aftermath As a result of Artemis destroying the Asteroid - Earth doesn't face a caustrophe for the destruction of the a key. David decides to try to keep the disaster from hitting Earth while they return to the Realm of Olympus - leaving the Asgard in much ruin while the survivors join David's cause. Category:Battles